The Secret Lover
by lolly4eva
Summary: She was his secret lover and was always denied by him.But now that 5 years had passed,he realised he'd rather lose his fame than lose her.it's pointless but I wanted to write it so no complain..joke...LOE!


_**hi guys:))I'm here with y new one-shot.It's Loe.Enjoy!!**_

**Author's POV**

In a white plain room in the Malibu Center Hospital,a blonde woman was laying on the bed lifelessly and with her body full of cords.Next to her bed was a brown haired man sitting on a chair laying he's head on her bed and sleeping.The girl have been here for about 4 years.She was 17 when she was brought here but until now that she's already 21,she's still on the bed sleeping.She never opened her eyes nor even talked.She was in coma.For 4 years.Her parents,friends and doctors thought it's time to give her up but never did this man.He never lost hope that this woman will someday wake up and will show him her bright smile again.He was mad at the blonde's parents,friends,doctors and even to his parents that told him to give her up and just let her die.He told the blonde's parents that he'll pay for the hospital bills just don't let the woman die.They told him it's not about the money but the girl.They all know the girl is already tired but this man really loved the woman that he can be selfish.He succeed and the woman was still here in the hospital on the verge of death.And he knew,that he's the reason why is she here right now.

_The blonde girl in her 16th was walking down the Malibu street heading to the beach where the party would be held.It was a party for the celbrities and she and Miley were invited.Miley Stewart a.k.a Hannah Montana is Lilly's bestfriend.She used to hide her true identity but she finally revealed the truth and to their surprised,it went well.So,Lilly who always had to dressed as Lola everytime they'd go to celebrity parties a few months ago is now free to go as Lilly,herself.Oh,and did I mentioned that Lilly is dating Joe Jonas?Well,she is.But no one knows it except for their friends and families.Joe doesn't want people to know because what people thought was he's ating Demi Lovato,the celebrity he's paired up with at many movies and shows.Once Lilly arrived the place,she soon looked for Miley.Usually,girlfriends will look for their boyfriends first but Lilly wasn't allowed to.Joe told her not to look for him because people will suspect._

_"oh,Miles!"_

_She called out when she saw her bestfriend talking with Nick,her boyfriend.Miley and Nick waved towards her._

_"Lilly!"_

_Miley hugged her and so did Nick._

_"so,how's the party going?"_

_I asked.They both seems so happy._

_"well,it's pretty fun here.But uhm,no ofence Lils,why are you wearing sweatpants?You're top is great but why converse and sweatpants?And..you're not wearing a make up."_

_Miley asked looking Lilly up and down.Lilly rolled her eyes and gave Miley a death glare._

_"because,I'm not that kind.You know that Miles.And besides,there's no rules that I have to wear dress nor make ups.And,this is not a royal party now it is?"_

_"nope.And don't worry Lils,you still look stunning."_

_Nick wink at me then stuck his tounge towards Miley and Miley did the same.Lilly chuckled at their cuteness.But she couldn't help but look around and look for Joe,her boyfriend._

_"Joe's right there.He's with Demi and they are being attacked by annoying reporters."_

_Miley said when she saw Lilly looking around.Lilly just nodded and sat next to them while ordering a drink from the bartender._

_"so,where's Kevin and Ashley?"_

_"dancing."_

_Lilly nodded for responce.The bartender came and gave her the drink.She smiled at him and took it before drinking it slowly.Then she stared at the glass.She was sad at their situation.She's he's girlfriend yet,she can be with him everytime there are parties.He only have time for her when it's Sunday.But she was okay with it than never have him at all.She sighed and looked up to watch Joe and Demi dancing together happily.Joe seems truely happy.With Demi.After a while,Lilly saw Demi dragging Demi out of the dance floor and they went away from the crowd.Lilly put her glass on the bar table and walked the direction where Demi and Joe went.It wasn't far from the crowd.After a few walking,Demi and Joe stopped and so did Lilly.And the next thing came wasn't expected at all.Demi kissed Joe.What surprised Lilly the most was,Joe even responced to the kiss.Tears fall from her sadened eyes and soon,anger covered her body.She rushed towards the two traitor and yelled._

_"How dare you,Joe!I trusted you!How can you do this to me!?"_

_She staretd hitting Joe on his chest while crying really hard.Demi was scared and confused while Joe was shocked and speechless._

_"Li..Lilly?Wh..what are you doing here!?Are you stalking us!?Are you spying me!?"_

_Lilly stopped hitting him and gasped.She couldnt' believe Joe._

_"No I'm not.I just happened to see you kissing with her!"_

_Lilly pointed her fingers towards Demi and gave her a death glare._

_"Joe,who's she?"_

_Demi asked._

_"She's n.."_

_Joe was about to answer when Lilly cut him off._

_"I'm Lilly.I'm his girlfriend"_

_She said.Demi was shocked.She looked at Joe and asked,_

_"is it true?"_

_"no!"_

_Joe soon answered.Lilly was hurt._

_"then is she a stalker?Or you're trying hard fan?What a slut"_

_Demi said raising an eyebrows towards Lilly.Lilly became more angry and was about to go after Demi.But Joe was stopping her.And soon,the reporters came and made a crowd.Lilly was still trying to go after Demi not even caring what will people say about her.But then Joe pushed her hard that made her fall to the ground.She stopped and stared at Joe who has the apologetic look on his eyes._

_"who's this girl Joe?Is she your girlfriend?"_

_The reporter asked.Joe looked at them and then to Lilly.He saw Lilly staring at him like she's waiting for him to finally admit to the people that they are dating._

_"Answer Joe.Is she your girlfriend?"_

_Another reporter asked.Joe looked at them and shook his head slowly._

_"n..no.No she's not my girlfriend.She's just my friend and...she's not a kind of girl that I will...love..."_

_Lilly was more hurt and sad.She stood up stared at Joe with her eyes full of sadness.And soon,Joe regreted what he have said.He sure love Lilly.A lot.But he was too scared that he might lose what he have at the moment._

_"I love you Joe."_

_Lilly said through her tears before running away from the love of her life.Joe was tearing,himself.He didn't expected to hear it from Lilly not after what he have said to her.He know he hurted her so much.He looked around at the people surrounding him before running after Lilly._

_--_

_"Lilly!!"_

_Joe was calling Lilly who was running not too far from him while running.Lilly didn't stopped and didn't even watching where she was going.And with a blink of an eye,he was trown by the speeding car._

_"LILLY!!"_

_--_

Joe who was sleeping next to Lilly jumped a little and snapped his eyes open.The happening 4 years ago keeps on haunting him.He haven't had a sleep without the same dream.The dream where Lilly was trown by the speeding car being covered by her own blood.Joe looked at Lilly and suddenly he started sobbing un-controllable while helding Lilly's hand.

"I'm sorry Lilly.I didn't have the strengh of losing what I had 4 years ago.And in return,I'm losing you right now.I'm sorry that it had to be like this for me to finally realise that you're the thing that I really don't want to lose and not the fame.I love you,too Lilly.I love you more than you could ever know."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.He whiped his tears when he heard a door cracked opened.He turn to look who it was smiled slightly when he saw Nick and Miley came in.They are already engaged but they don't want the wedding to be held until Lilly's awake.They are also Lilly's believer.

"How's she?"

Miley asked smiling.

"well,nothing's happening.No bad,no good."

"don't worry bro,she'll be ok."

Nick said while patting Joe's shoulder.Joe smiled and nodded.But soon his smile faded.

"what if,she woke up and still mad at me?"

The negative thoughs keep on running his mind.

"I'm sure she already forgave you.Lilly has a huge mind and heart and she's understanding.I know she's already forgave you"

Miley said while cutting an apple for them to eat.Joe stared at Lilly thinking how beautiful she is despite her pale and lifeless body.And he promised to himself that when Lilly wke up,he'll shout to the world that she,Lillian Rose Truscott is his girlfriend.

--

Another years came but nothing changed about Lilly's situatin.She's now 22 but still sleeping on the hospital bed.Lilly's parents just went home and soon Joe came.He has a guitar in his hand and was smiling.He's going to play a song for her again.He's been singing and playing a guitar for her for almost 2 years and he's enjoying it thinking Lilly is actually listening.Every song he's singing for her are the songs that he write on his own and no one ever heard it before not even his family.Those songs were just belong for her.

"hey hon,how are you today?I'm here to sing only for you again."

He said then started playing the guitar and singing.His voice was so tender and full of love.He was singing from the buttom of his heart.After a while,he finished singing and started to talked to Lilly before going home because he wasn't allowed to sleep at the hospital.

--

_A brown haired boy was playing the guiatr while singing towards a blond girl.They were at the park and sitting on the grass.The girl has the biggest smile ever and so was the boy._

_"You're songs are so sweet Joe"_

_The girl said looking at the boy.The boy smiled and looked at her,too._

_"because sweet fits you Lils.I only sings this songs for you."_

_He said and they hugged._

_--_

_Two people were running down the sunflower garden.Both laughing and seems so happy.The brown haird boy was chasing the blonde girl and once he reach the girl,he carried her up and spun her around._

_"I gotcha Lilly!"_

_"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!Joe,put me down!!"_

_Lilly screamed while laughing.Joe stopped spunning her around and put her on the ground but never let go of her._

_"I love you Lils"_

_"I love you,too Joe."_

_They both kissed and then hugged tight never want to let go of eachother.But then,Joe took the hug and run away from Lilly._

_"hehe!Catch me if you can!"_

_He said while laughing and Lilly laughed too.Joe went too far and stopped running.He turn to face Lilly and waved at her._

_"LILLY!!Come here!!"_

_He shouted while waving hugely towards her.Lilly smiled and think for a while.She asked herself if she should come there and be with him or stay at where she was standing.If she'd go to Joe,she'd just fear that she might fall down at the hill behind where Joe was standing.If she stayed there,she'd be safe and not be hurt by falling deeply but she'd be sad because she doesn't have Joe there._

_"Lilly!!Come on."_

_She heard Joe shouted from afar.She closed her eyes then opened it.She smiled then started to walk.She decided to go over Joe even she might be in danger.She decided to be with him._

Joe entered Lilly's room but Lilly was nowhere to be found.There were only two nurses and Lilly's parents cleaning up the room and the machines.Fear covered his body and he couldn't help but think the worse.He rushed to the nurse and harshly grabbed her forearm.

"What are you all doing?Where's Lilly!?Where's is my girlfriend!?"

He asked almost crying.His voice was shaking and his body was shivering.Lilly's dad fulled him away from the scared nurse and calm him down.

"calm down son."

He said softly.Joe couldn't believe how come Lilly's parents are when they just lost their daugher.Was they really wanted her to die?He couldn't help but felt mad towards them.

"why are you so clam about this!?Did you love Lilly!?"

He snapped out while crying as loud as he could.He doesn't care if the nurses think he's a crying baby.He just lost the half of his heart and no one,not even annoying reporters could stop him from crying.Heather rubbed her forehead and looked at Joe.At first Joe thought she'd slap him or yelled but she gave him a smile instead.She held Joe's hand and walked out of the room.Joe was confused.After a few walk,they arrived the Hospital yard.

"Walk down this path and you'll find the answers to your questions"

She simply said before leaving Joe confused.But he did what she said anyways.He walked down the small path that surrounded by flowers and at the end of the path was a very big tree.Before he arrived the end of the path,he saw Nick walking towards him with a big smile on his face.He was more confused.Why is he smiling now that Lilly's dead?He thought.

"come on bro.But promise,you won't scream or faint.Just act cool"

He said and approached Joe to the tree.Before they actually arrived the tree,Joe heard a sweet familliar voice.It was too familliar.

"I had a long dream Miles...It was a long and wonderful dream.."

Her voice was too weak but it was catchy.

"what kind of dream?"

"I was in the journey with Joe"

Once Joe heard his name,his eyes widen.And he froze at the spot.He hoped to god that if he's just dreaming,never wake him up.

"and then what happened?"

"nothing special happened Miles.It was normal.It's just that we didn't have to hid our relationship.And you know what,he was playing the guitar whiling singing for me every day.And he said,he'd just sing those songs only for me.And that he loves me...I know it's stupid because Joe will never love me ever again after what happened...and he probably have wife b..."

Before the girl could finished,she was cut off by the pairs of warm and storng arms wrapped around her.She was shocked and was speechless.Joe carried her up from the wheelchair she was sitting and spun her around.After a while,Joe put her down back on the wheelchair but still hugging her tight as if he never want to let go of her.

"Lilly..."

He whispered.Lilly finally recovered from shocked and was able to hugged Joe back.Suddenly,Joe started sobbing violently and cried as loud as he can just like a moment ago.Lilly couldn't help but cry too.She didn't expected him to be there.She thought he already have a wife and living his life happily.

"I..I missed you Lilly.What took you so long!?Do you know how much I worried!?I almost died when I saw your hospital room empty and being cleaned up!I..I thought you already..left me!"

Joe started to scream like a baby between his sobs.Miley and Nick who was watching the two couldn't help but chuckled at Joe's behavior even they were also crying.

"And what are you saying dreams!?Those aren't dreams!I play the guitar while singing my own songs only for you every day!I knew you would listen!"

He said.By this time Lilly was crying as hard as Joe was and was sobbing violently as well.Joe took the hug and whiped Lilly's tears.

"Are you ok?How are you feeling?"

He asked.Lilly smiled weakly then whiped Joe's tears.

"I'm feeling loved"

She simply said before hugging Joe again.Joe smiled when he heard what Lilly have said.After a while of crying,they finally calm down.Miley and Nick went back to Lilly's parents so the two can talk properly.

"So...when did you woke up?"

Joe asked now calmly.He was sitting on the bench next to Lilly's wheelchair.His hand never let of Lilly's.

"Last night.I woke up alone but the nurses soon called my parents.Miley and Nick just found out early this morning because my mom called them."

Joe felt sad.

"why they didn't called me?"

"I don't know."

Lilly said while chuckling a little.And Joe couldn't help but smile.He was too happy to be sad nor mad at Lilly's parents for not calling him sooner.

"so,is it true you're not married yet?"

"of course you silly.How can I marry a sleeping woman?"

He teasingly said.Lilly looked at Joe and their eyes met.

"do..do you still love me?"

He asked.Lilly looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.Wind blew that caused her long blond hair danced in the breeze.

"I've never stop loving you,Joe.Even in my dreams..."

She said stay at her position.Joe stared at her and suddenly he has the guts to propose to her at the moment.There were silence.Lilly opened her eyes to look if Joe's still there and she was shocked to see Joe kneeling down in front of her diamon ring in a velvet box in his hand.

"Joe?"

"Lillian Rose Truscott,will you marry me?"

Lilly was happy.Really happy.But she was also scared.What if Joe's still the guy that couldn't let go of fame?What if he's still the same Joe who doesn't want people to know she's his girlfriend?But then she thought how she love the man in front of her right now.And that maybe, just maybe it isn't bad even she's the 'secret lover' of Joe.She thought.She smiled and looked at Joe.5 years ago,she wants Joe to love her _openly_ and not deny her but now,all she's ready to be his 'secret lover'.

"I'd love to"

She said and Joe couldn't help but jump up and down.Actually he was scared that she might refused his offer after what had happened to them.But she accepted him and that makes him happier than ever.

--

Lilly just entered the crowd and was looking for her bestfriend Miley.She was at the celebrity party.The same one she came 5 years ago.Same old,she went there alone.But this time she wasn't sad nor jelous at all.Because she know Joe loves her.Even he deny her.She saw Miley and was about to walk towards her when someone grabbed her and dragged her on the stage where the Jonas Brothers were performing.She looked at the guy that dragging her and saw it was Joe.He gave her a smirk and make her go on the stage.Once they finished singing,Joe started talking.

"goodevening my dear friends!"

He said still helding Lilly's hand.The reporters and paparazzi were snapping pictures of them and bugging them a questions.

"Joe,what are you doing?"

Lilly asked Joe half whispered half shouted.But Joe only gave her a smile.

"Isn't she the girl that tried to hurt demi 5 years ago?What is she doing here?"

Some reporters asked.Lilly frowned.So this is why Joe dragged me onto the stage?He wants me to embarras in front of many celebrities and a lot of people who are watching TV now.How rude.

"Well,her name is Lillian Rose Truscott.Lilly for short.And she's here because she's my date.And also my fiancee"

Everyone gasped even Lilly.She wasn't expecting Joe to tell to everyone that she's his fiancee.But she smiled towards him anyways.

"I love you Lilly"

He whispered.

"I love you,too Joe.Thanks for not denying me this time"

She said teasingly at the last line.Joe chuckled.

"I told you,I'm not making the same mistakes"

He said before kissing Lilly on the lips.It was soft,tender and full of love.And everyone clapped their hands to the sweet couple on the stage.

-THE END-

**Ok,I know it was pointless and was terrible but I wanted to write it.**

**Even it's corny or whatever,I still like what I've done.hehe.**

**Anyways,sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Thaks for reading guys:))**

**I still hope you guys liked it despite what I've mentioned above.**


End file.
